The Four Nations
by Chibi-Sugar
Summary: There are Four Nations,Fire,Earth,Water and Wind.All four Nations lived in harmony,until The Fire Nation unexpectedly attacked The Water Nation, Still at war after 10 years will the Princes from each Nation correct the mistakes their family’s made?KaRe,TM
1. Phase 1:The Beginning of a friendship

Phase 1: The beginning of a friendship. 

Earth Vs Ice

Me: Nice to meet you all! I hope you like this cause I spent ages on it…anyways I'm sure you guys can guess who is from which Nation.. by the way Tyson and Max are 16yrs while Ray and Kai are 17 yrs any other character can be whatever age you want!  
Ray: Enjoy…  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything!! --

talking in Russian  
+talking in Chinese+ "talking in English"  
£talking in Japanese£ (Character thoughts)

**FLASHBACK **

_"Your Majesties, please come down other wise you might get hurt!" shouted Mariah.  
"Max you have to help me TPB also known as Mariah is..(shudders)down there" cried Ray ."Ray, what does TPB mea-.. "asked Max."No time for questions! just hurry up and get her away!!!" Max shook his head, before nodding.."Hurry up and go Ray she's starting to come closer!!" (Max you are a life saver!..TPB:0 Rayster:10!!)With that thought Ray ran off.._

_After some time Ray crept around the hallway," All rise for The King!". Ray yelped in surprise.(Hmm..Council Meeting..hehe..maybe..)stealthily Ray crept towards the door and proceeded to eavesdro-cough I meant listen to the Council…  
"Sire Voltaire has retreated now is the time to attack!" Lee's father Chou said "Hmm..Voltaire is a clever man he would only retreat if he had a plan" muttered Fein . "Genral,do you have any men to send over left?" "Sorry sire, but our best spies were caught, Robert was executed today at Fire nation, Patrick was poisned,Katie was beheaded and Julia is in a dungeon rotting away. Even if we sent other men the wouldn't stand a chance.."replied Chou. "We have no choice either we find spies now or find out what Voltaire is up to the hard way" Sighed Fei."Oh no.." Ray whispered.."I've got to do something!" KNOCK! KNOCK! "Come in.." Everyone turned and stared at the boy in front of them."F-father..can I go as the spy?" …Fein's eye's glared angrily at Ray "No don't even th-""Father,even if you refuse I would still go! Wouldn't you rather allow me to leave, with your blessing!" "Yeah! And anyway Ray's not going alone! I'm going with him!" everyone, including Ray turned and saw Max standing behind Ray he was doing the peace sign. "NO WAY Max you are no-" "Be quiet son!..I..I" Fein rubbed his temples "I have decided to let you two go.." Ray's eyes widened before shaking his head.."Max cannot go he is to you-" "Ray my decision is made, if Max does not go, you do not go!" Fein closed his eyes. "Bu-.." Max pulled Ray out the door before he could finish. "Lets go Ray!"_

**End flashback**

-- Fire Nation--  
Ray shook his head, and sighed." Ray it's really cold here!"complained Max. "Get used to it Maxie.!"cried Ray. "Why does everyone stare at as?" asked Max. "Max don't you pay attention to Afika,each nation has different weather, so we all look different, The Fire Nation have really cold weather, The Earth Nation have sunny weather, The Water Nation have-" Max jumped up and down.."I know I know! They-I meant we have rainy weather!" Ray glanced at the younger teen before shaking his head."sigh your right Max,and the last Nation, The Wind Nation have windy weather. You got all that?" Max nodded his head. "Good cause we need to get jobs in the palaces. "Ray said. "Remember Max we meet every Sunday at the clock square!. And BE careful" shouted Ray ."Don't worry, I will!" Replied Max and with that they both went their separate ways.

--With Ray and The Fire Nation-  
(How did Max,get me to let him go on his own?! He could get hurt! But at least the Wind Nation are nice..sigh I hope Maxie will be ok)

FLASHBACK "NO WAY!!" shouted Ray "But Ray what happens if The Fire Nation won't tell you?" mumbled Max ."No way Max no matter what you say I am not letting you go on your own to the Wind Nation!" Ray glared at the younger teen .Max being the clever boy that he was whispered something in Ray's ear.. "You wouldn't!!" muttered Ray. The other boy nodded his head and smirked. Ray's eye twitched slightly before nodding his head.Max gave a large hug to Ray, "Thanks so much!!!so very much!" End flashback

After wandering around for some while Ray finally found a Guard.  
"Hmm so you are an Earth kind, do tell me why you want to work here?" sneered the guard.  
"Because I want to be on the winning side". Ray replied simply. "You're smart kid, fine you'll be the new sparring dummy" snickered the Guard. "What's a sparring dummy?" Ray was confused (back at home we didn't have sparring dummy's )Ray thought. "Sparring dummies are people who fight against anybody who wants to fight or in simpler terms get beaten up cause no sparring dummy dares hurt Kai or his friends". "Hmmm…is that so and may I enquire who are Kai's friends and who is Kai?".Ray asked, The Guard started laughing,"Haaahaaa!!..good joke kid..now go in people are getting impatient!, who's Kai he says!..such a joker.."Laughed the Guard. Ray walked uncertainly towards the strange room the Guard had pointed to..

As Ray walked in all eyes turned to him suddenly a boy came up to him. "Who are you?" He asked ."I am the new sparring dummy." muttered Ray."Ah right so can I fight against you?..oh by the way I 'm Tala" Tala smirked."Sure".was Ray's reply as Ray got ready Ray lifted his eyes from his shoes...Ray slowly studied his oppenent.Tala was the same age as Ray maybe older he was wearing an orange and white jump suit he had reddish-orange hair and icy blue eyes. He was in good form and Ray knew he was fast and would not hesitate to kill. He bit his lip.(Let him win or not?..) "Are you ready yet?" Ray snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the boy, he numbly nodded. "Good!" (Come on Ray! Just give it your all!)With that in mind Ray attacked Tala…who easily dodged.."Hmph,you call that an attack? You Earth kind really are weak!" Ray growled slightly and carried on throwing punches and kicks at him…but he just dodged each one.(This is getting frustrating!!!!!) Tala raised an eyebrow and sighed." I expected more of a challenge..but your just like them..lets finish this!" The blue eyed boy kicked Ray harshly in the stomach, causing the teen to fall down, "I guess this is the end huh?" Tala smirked and slammed his foot down…only to hit hard earth.."What the-?" before he could finish his sentence he was thrown across the room..he stood up shakily..he looked at Ray. "Something's not right..this boy..he can't be!" Tala stared in shock as he thought.  
Ray's eyes were mere slits and a greenish glow surrounded him. He slowly walked towards Tala..(I have to stop this! Before I get killed!) quickly Tala took out a strange pendant and looked at it…

**SHORT BUT IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!** This is the part were my writing skills get worse. So you may want to skip this part!…I dislike writing fighting scenes..but it does explain some interesting things. Read at your own risk!  
**END SHORT BUT IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!**

(Sorry old friend..)The pendant started glowing an eerie blue silence reined until…  
"ICE SHIELD!" shouted Tala. Ray..who didn't seem Ray like at all(if that made any sense..) quickly twisted away from the shield of ice.Hence the name 'ICE SHIELD'. Landing gracefully on his feet 'Ray' quickly examined the situation Tala was holding a large ice shield and was most likely going to use another ice attack.(Foolish simpleton!) _'Ray'_ thought. "NOVAE ROG"shouted Tala before _'Ray'_ could do anything. Just as Tala had said that the hole arena started to glass over And everything it touched turned to ice. "GATLING SHIELD". this time it was _'Ray'_ who shouted this. As he shouted this walls of earth surrounded him when the ice reached him it didn't even touch the walls thus protecting him.(Ugh!)thought Tala.."NOVAE FREEZE" Tala shouted. But instead of hitting Ray it hit the guards in the stands freezing them."Hmph why did you freeze them? Don't want your friends to see you lose?" _'Ray' _sneeered.Tala suddenly went on one knee in front of _'Ray'_ "Guardian of the Earth.." "What gave me away?" "Other than the fact that you can wield the Earth..""So what are you going to do to me?" muttered 'Ray' "I won't harm you in anyway. I'll tell you why, come with me the ice will melt soon.."and with that the two boys left. After walking a bit they reached a beautiful garden….well it would be if the flowers weren't dead…"It might be a good idea to switch back to the boy. Anyway does he know about what just happened a while back?" Tala glanced at _'Ray'_ ."No. the young one has much to learn..you have no need to explain about what happened in..our fight..he saw everything..but he does not know about me yet..and I wish to keep it that way..for now." with that Ray came back.  
"The reason why I won't kill you is because I wouldn't be able too, you're to powerful..and I am not loyal to Voltaire I am loyal to Kai."Tala continued as if he hadn't changed at all. "Who's Kai?…ugh everyone keeps laughing at me when I ask.."Mumbled Ray. "Haha..don't worry Ray You'll find out soon enough.."Tala started walking away. "Hey were are you going..and what do you mean?" Ray asked as he caught up with Tala."Like I said just follow me and you'll find out." "…..Tala you Fire kind aren't as bad as I thought…I think that this is 'The beginning of a friendship' ."

Me: Did you like it? What will happen? Will Ray be safe? Can he trust Tala?why doesn't Ray seem to notice that he was taken over by someone..or something? Tune in next time! and guess what? We follow our beloved blonde, Maxie next time! and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! ¬¬  
Max:Do I get sugar?! Ray: No don't give him sugar!!  
Kai:Review..--


	2. Phase 2: WTF?

Okay! I want to thank everyone who even just read this: ) it makes me happy!  
I'd like to thank--- Mae Rose TalaKaiReilover for reviewing! and everybody else who added me to their fav or alert list! 

Well on with the fic!

-----------------Max---------------

"Okay..where Am I?..." Max sighed. " Great! Now what am I going to do! Rei's going to kill me"  
The poor boy had been wondering aimlessly around for the past couple of hours trying to find the Palace.To him everything pretty much looked the same.

"Aww Man!What am I going to do?!!!" Max murmered to himself. "You do know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness right?" Max turned to his right spotting a girl his age with brown hair. "Emm...who are you?" The girl grinned brightly before speaking.

"See Kenny! He's just perfect for the job!" A boy suddenly appeared. " Hilary.. I don't think this is such a good idea..remember last time?" Max looked curiously between the two."Nonsense! I say he's definitely the one!" With out warning Hillary grabbed Max's hand and proceeded to drag the boy towards a tall tower. "If you don't mind me asking, why am I being kidnapped?" Hilary and kenny immediately started to apologize...Okay just Kenny..

"Hilary! We should let him go! He's just an innocent passer by! oh man oh man! if Sir catches us! I can't lose my job! Hilary what are you doing! don't drag him that way! anybody could see us! Hilary! are you even listening! We don't know his name for goodness sake!and..."

Hilary for her credit seemed completely unbothered by Kenny's rant and chose to speak to Max instead. "So what's your name?" Max who was watching Kenny nervously (the boy was getting rather red in the face, turned to Hilary. "Oh I'm Max!" How Max did a peace sign while being dragged we shal never know. Hilary's grin turned manical.

"Muhaahaahaa!" Max resisted the urge to scream and run for his life as he stared in horror at the laughing girl.

"Fresh meat?" a voice above the blonde asked. Kenny nodded sullenly at the guard posted at the gates.

"I pity you, I pity you!" The guard winked at Max as he nodded sagely. Max twitched.

'How do I get myself into these situations again?'

"Michael! Don't scare him! you make it sound like he's going to his death!" Hilary immediately whacked the boy on the head. "OW! That hurt you know!" Hilary just glared before continuing dragging Max. Kenny follwed behind muttering as he went.

"Man oh man!They're gonna kill me! I just know it! Oh no! what happens if they take Dizzi away! no no! th-!" Hilary turned around and gave Kenny such an evil glare that Kenny would be six feet under if looks could kill. Kenny getting the hint shut up but continued wringing his hands.

"You know Hilary I can walk..." Max stared hopefully up at the girl. "No way! you might try and escape!" With that Hilary ignored him the rest of the way.

'Aww man! what am I going to do? I might have just destroyed any hope we have! I wish Rei was here...'

Soon the trio reached a set of large doors. Just as Hilary was about to knock someone came rushing through...

"Hey guys! where have you been!?" (1)

And seeing as how Max and Hilary where the closest the two were knocked unconsious...

Max's last thoughts for the day were...

'Why me?'

---------------------TBC----------

(1):Three guesses who this is!

Okay..so how was it? I for one def. think it was better than chp 1, but hey thats just me:) As per usual of me, sorry for any mistakes made! I know this is defintely shorter than chapter 1 but I wanted to end it here and I lost the original piece...Anyways, will Max be safe? who was the mystery person that opened the door? and what did Michael mean by 'Fresh meat'?

: ) Well please review! And don't be to harsh...cause it might hurt my feelings : (

Chibi-Sugar


End file.
